Sin excusas
by Angry Chiar
Summary: Sabe que va morir. Haschwalth se aseguró de que así sea. Jugo es demasiado pragmático en situaciones de vida o muerte para jugar con su oponente y ceder la chance de un posible contraataque. Y de una retorcida forma que escapa su comprensión Bazz-b está en paz de que su muerte sea en manos de amigo. [one-shot]


Un pequeño one shot para homenajear la amistad de Bazz y Jugo. Siempre quise escribir sobre su relación que considero de lo mejor de todo el de arco de TYBW. Y que mejor que escribir sobre las reflexiones finales de Bazz a la hora de su muerte.

 _Palabras: 741._

* * *

Una vez que el frío metal de la espada abandona su cuerpo; Bazz-b comienza a percatarse del entumecimiento que invade su organismo. Esparciéndose de forma lenta a través de su ser, dejándolo casi rendido frente a las puertas de la inconsciencia.

Tiene frío. No de la clase de frío que pulula sobre los vastos corredores de ¿Silbern?, ¿Wahrwelt?, ya no sabe cuál es exactamente el nombre de su hogar. Un clima invernal fácilmente contrarrestado por su uniforme militar. Sabe a qué pertenece esta gélida sensación que perfora su cuerpo, él mismo ha estado en ambos roles. Ya sea sobre entrenando su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento en su juventud como recluta de los Stern Ritter o poniendo fin a la existencia de una persona. Es inconfundible

Pero esta vez el final lo puede observar con claridad; sabe que va morir. Haschwalth se aseguró de que así sea. Jugo es demasiado pragmático en situaciones de vida o muerte para jugar con su oponente y ceder la chance de un posible contraataque. Y de una retorcida forma que escapa su comprensión Bazz-b está en paz de que su muerte sea en manos de Haschwalth.

—Pensé que estaría enfadado de perder contigo… —Sujeta su mano en el inmaculado abrigo color blanco de su antiguo ''subordinado'' cuando ambas piernas no responden a sus órdenes.

Y no está molesto con Haschwalth, por más retorcida que la noción le parezca, no puede obligarse a odiar al Quincy en frente suyo. Porque para el Stern Ritter ''B'' nunca se trató de Yhwach, no en esta ocasión que en su afán de sacarle respuestas al estoico Grandmaster de los Quincy se alió con los máximos enemigos de su raza.

Su odio hacia Yhwach se fue desvaneciendo con el correr de los años. Abandonó la idea de vengar a sus padres al considerarla un disparate irrealizable, hasta se hizo lealtad hacia el líder del Wandenreich. Pero Haschwalth… Haschwalth había sido un cabo suelto dentro de su cabeza que ni aun con un milenio transcurrido, Bazz-b no había podido descifrar el enigma en el que se había convertido su amigo.

'' _Siempre_ evitándome _, ni aun cuando te provocaba a pelear''_

Y no lo culpaba. Porque había _,_ llegado a la realización de que Haschwalth en su peculiar forma había cuidado siempre de él, siempre evitando sus provocaciones, usando la pena de muerte como excusa para rehuir al combate, intentando no terminar con su ya de por sí mutilada amistad. Cuido de él más de lo que Bazz-b alguna vez lo hizo.

Porque nunca lo consideró su semejante en la amistad que llevaban. En esos tres años en los que convivieron para asesinar a Yhwach se había dado cuenta que Jugo no le era útil para alcanzar su meta. Su falta de habilidad para generar su propio arco, y su falta general de habilidades Quincy lo hacían más una carga que una ventaja. Hasta sentía pena por Haschwalth.

'' _Empuje mis deseos de venganza sobre ti sin importar lo que tu quisieras''_

Para Bazz nunca se trató de ''ambos sino sólo de él. El sería el que se ganara la confianza de Yhwach y él mismo sería el encargado de matarlo. No Haschwalth. Y envidio y lo odio cuando fue seleccionado antes que él en ese maldito dia. Hasta se atrevió mostrar piedad por el Stern Ritter ''B'', diciendo a Yhwach que Bazz-b era digno de ser elegido, dejándolo humillado y agregando más sal a la recién formada herida.

Lo que cemento su furia ese día fue el hecho de que todo su poder había sido un regalo involuntario de Jugo. Aquel que no servía ni para crear su propio arco era responsable de todos sus éxitos. Y no podía saberse inferior de aquel niño al tenía que asistir a cazar su propio alimento, tenía que demostrarle lo contrario. Tal vez resultaría siendo la causa de su muerte al final.

—...Me alegro que así terminarán las cosas Jugo. —Puede sentir su mirada sobre él, no le responde. No importa, sabe que Haschwalth lo entiende detrás de esa máscara de frialdad sin sentimientos

Su cuerpo se desploma sobre el frío pavimento teñido de su propia sangre, provocando el seco sonido que rompe sobre el silencio en que ambos se encuentran.

'' _A partir del día de hoy serás mi subordinado''_

Sus ojos se cierran indicando lo inevitable. No pudiendo seguir consciente debido a la pérdida de sangre.

'' _Jugo, convirtámonos en los Quincy más poderosos de la historia''._


End file.
